His Heart's Desire
by TechnoRanma
Summary: A mysterious gift from the Dark Bladerz curses Kai. Now he can only say what he’s really feeling. But what happens when he gives too much away…? TyKa [complete]
1. one

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters and I'm not making any money off of this.

Author's Notes: For everybody who liked "The Secret" and wanted me to write something else like it… Just another weird fanfic by me, Ranma. Post season one, no real continuum. A two-part fic. Ahah... don't worry I'll update "Impossible" and "BadBlade" soon........

* * *

**His Heart's Desire**

* * *

It was Tyson's birthday.

And Kai knew that something bad was bound to happen. It was always that way! Every year after that first world championships the Bladebreakers had gone to, Tyson had found some way to get everybody back together for his birthday, and every time things got outta control. It wasn't like he didn't see Tyson very often other than that; actually, he did, along with the Chief, but when Ray and Max came back to Japan things just went wrong.

Lunch had been huge with Kenny's parents and Grandpa Granger having a lot of different dishes ready for the group of teens. They had finished eating the cake a while ago, with Tyson forgetting to blow out his candles before he started snarfing his gigantic piece down. _That_ had led to Max and Ray trying to help Tyson put out the fire in his mouth by pouring pop down there. And then there was when Tyson had found some cone shaped party hats under the sink and Ray had put two around his chest in an effort to gain some bust, making Tyson nearly die laughing and Max take photos…

The team captain sighed and crossed his arms leaning back against the wall just outside the kitchen. Why did he even bother to come to these birthday parties…?

"Hey Kai!!"

Kai turned to see a cheerful Tyson walking up to him, a big smile on his face. '_Oh. Right…_' It wasn't like Kai got to see Tyson as _much_ as he wanted to…

"Hey, thanks for the new shooter, it's wicked, Kai!" The midnight haired teen gushed.

"Hmph, I wasn't going to get you anything." Kai answered, trying to end the conversation.

Tyson blinked and then put his hands on his hips. "Oh you're just cranky 'cause I got more gifts than you do on _your_ birthday." He said teasingly.

"Unlike _you_, Tyson, _I_ don't see any point in receiving all this useless junk." Kai replied coolly, referring to the potted plant that Gramps had proudly given his grandson. The team captain looked away then, seemingly disinterested in anything else.

Tyson studied Kai's expression a bit before smiling smugly and putting a hand on the taller teen's shoulder. "Yeah right. That's not what you'll be saying when you get something you _really_ want!" The midnight haired blader proclaimed.

Kai looked down at the shorter boy in muted surprise, those blue eyes making it difficult to deny that statement flat-out like everything else. Instead the team captain shrugged somewhat, causing both of them to look at Tyson's hand still resting on Kai's bare shoulder.

A moment passed and unnerved by the way Tyson hadn't moved it yet, Kai shrugged again causing the tanned hand to slip off of his shoulder. Tyson gave the team captain a glare.

"And, how, would you know what I _really_ want, Tyson. I don't see how that's any of your business." Kai replied, frowning back.

"Eeerargh!!" Tyson cried, nearly pulling his hair out in frustration. "Kai why do you have to be so grumpy all the time!? You're driving me _crazy_!"

Kai snorted and looked away. "And just what do you think _you're_ doing to me?"

The midnight haired teen groaned and then suddenly clasped his hands together in a begging gesture, looking up at the team captain hopefully. "C'mon Kaaaaii…!! Can't you at least lighten up a _little_!? It's my birthday!"

"Tyson you're 15 years old today and you still haven't gained any maturity at all."

Tyson gaped at that and then squinted his eyes, pushing his face into the taller boy's. "Why you…"

"OH! Hush up you two!! Tyson, and _Kai_!" Kenny's mom boomed, coming out of the kitchen carrying an empty dish and looking aghast at their behaviour. "Carrying on _again_. With the way you two fight, you'd think you were flirting!" The plump woman exclaimed with a laugh.

Tyson went beet red and took a big step back from the team captain, out of his personal space. "What!?"

"We're not… _flirting_…" Kai stated evenly, a displeased look on his face.

"Yeah!!" Tyson shouted and planted his hands on his hips looking defiant. "It's just a… friendly argument, Mrs. D."

"Mmmhmm. Oh you know it's about time to open the rest of your gifts, I think!" Mrs. Dion said with an amused smile. "Gramps came back with them from the post office just now."

"Are you serious!?" Tyson asked, a grin appearing on his face. "Awesome!!" The midnight haired teen punched the air and sped away to find the others and get his new birthday presents.

Mrs. Dion laughed, gave Kai a smile, and returned to the kitchen.

Kai took a breath and let it out again, leaning back against the wall and crossing his arms albeit with vague disappointment instead of annoyance this time. He felt a small pang of regret in his chest at the way their conversation had gone, but everything seemed to end up becoming an argument with the other teen. '_Flirting…_' Kai thought, making a sour face, feeling heat rise in his cheeks.

The dual-haired teen looked in the direction that Tyson had gone. _'No, Tyson… I don't think I'll be getting what I really want…_'

* * *

"Little Dude!! You've got mail!!" Gramps shouted from the sitting room, making Tyson bound in 0.00382 seconds later with Max right behind him. Kenny walked in a moment later carrying his laptop underneath his arm.

"YEHAH! More presents!" Tyson cheered, sliding across the wooden floor in his socks and swooping his arms to take the letters and packages from his grandpa.

"Ahhh, Tyson slow down!" The Chief scolded the teen when he fell down onto the floor and began sorting through everything.

"Wow Tyson! Who're _these_ all from?" Max gasped in awe at the amount, watching as the other teen opened letters and took out cards containing some money for the birthday boy.

"Sweet!" Tyson grinned.

Gramps nodded solemnly and gestured to all the mailed gifts with his wooden sword. "From all my homeboys and homegirls in da hood!!"

Tyson rolled his eyes. "Yeah, his old friends."

"Awesome!" The blond grinned flopping down on the couch. "You can buy some _totally_ tripped out beyblade parts with all that cash."

"Don't party to hardy T-man!!" The old man yelled before leaving the Bladebreakers to themselves.

"Hey guys!" Ray ran into the room, having been in the bathroom, making everybody look up to his return.

"Hahahaha!!" Tyson started to guffaw and fell flat on his back on the floor.

"Heeey there, sexy lady!" Max crowed from his spot on the couch, doing his hands like a photograph at the Chinese teen. Kai had confiscated his camera a long time ago.

"Ray, are you _still_ wearing those!?" Kenny asked hysterically.

"Yup." Ray grinned widely and then took the party hats off, tossing them in a trashcan.

"Whoa… hey Chief, Max, Ray!! Take a look at this!!!" Tyson exclaimed while holding a big cardboard box that had been with the mail.

The others all crowded around where Tyson was sitting on the floor looking at the large box.

"What's wrong, Tyson?" Ray asked.

Slowly Tyson's stunned look dissolved into a delighted one and he jabbed his finger at the label on the box. "It's from the Dark Bladerz!!"

"Really!?" Max peered at the scribbling.

"Ahhhh…." Kenny looked uneasy.

"Yeah!! They sent me a birthday gift!!" The world champion exclaimed before ripping the box open. A shower of little styrofoam pieces fell out. The Bladebreakers watched in interest as Tyson dug around and pulled out another cardboard box.

"What the…" The midnight haired teen turned the new box around in his hands and then shrugged, ripping that open as well. After that came another layer, this time newspaper. And after _that_…

* * *

"Say that's an awful lot of packaging." Max commented while bending down and picking up some of the left over Styrofoam that had been thrown about the room.

"Yeah," Ray agreed, holding out the trashcan for the blond to put the garbage in. "I mean, did they have to put it in a zip-lock bag too?"

"Hmm…" Kenny adjusted his glasses and read over the labels on the shipping box. "I don't know Ray, maybe the Dark Bladerz had a good reason for packaging this gift so well." The bespectacled teen pointed to various stamps on the cardboard. "According to these, whatever this gift is, it's been to over 20 countries before it got here!!"

The Chinese teen nodded slowly and thought it over. "You're probably right, Chief. But I don't know… something gives me a weird feeling about it..."

"Aw c'mon Ray, don't worry about it!" Tyson called from on the floor where he continued to unwrap the bundled gift. "The Dark Bladerz are our _friends_ now, and it's not like they'd send me something that'd _hurt_ me or anything." The world champ declared with a confident smile.

Max snapped his fingers and gave the Chinese teen a cheerful thumbs-up. "Hey it _could_ be some of that premium European chocolate!"

"Now _that_ I wouldn't mind." Ray grinned craftily.

"Grrr…come on, what the heck _is_ this thing…" The baseball capped teen muttered under his breath before he hit another layer. "Ooooh YEAAAH! Bubble wrap!! I love this stuff!!" Tyson hooted, grinning like and idiot and waving the plastic sheets filled with bubbles around in the air.

"Aw no, Tyson!! Come on, be a pal, share it!!" Max pleaded, lunging for the packaging but the pony-tailed teen pulled it out of the way, quickly tucking it under his bright yellow shirt so the blond couldn't steal it, and looked at the plain wooden box in his hands. "Finally." Tyson breathed.

"Quick, open it!" Max bounced back from where he had fallen.

"Okay, here goes. Thank _you_ Dark Bladerz!!" Tyson announced and tried to pull of the lid.

It was stuck.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me!" Tyson jumped up and pulled at the wooden lid in earnest.

The fateful move that occurred was like in slow motion.

The Chief, Max and Ray watched as while trying to pry the stuck lid off the box, Tyson took a step back. The midnight teen had intended to get some leverage, but ended up stepping his sneakered foot into a discarded birthday box. "W-o-o-O-O-o-a-h…!!!" Tyson's shocked yell echoed in the slowed down time and space of the moment.

The wooden lid of the mysterious gift box came off and the item inside went flying across the room. It rotated in the air before falling in front of a familiar pair of black and red sneakers.

It was a small book.

And then Kai reached down and picked it up.

"Don't you, ever, stop fooling around, Tyson?" Kai asked, his dark eyes annoyed while he held the book in his hand. It shimmered once, but the team captain did not notice. The rest of the Bladebreakers blinked… but it must have been a trick of the light.

"Ka…Kai!" Tyson pulled his foot out of the box and hurried to take the book from Kai, flashing a quick smile up at him.

The team captain lost his stern look for a second before he replaced it with his usual disinterested one.

The Chief adjusted his glasses in interest. "Tyson!! What's that book about??"

"Yeah what is it?" Ray questioned.

"Hmmm…" Tyson looked over the title with a strange expression. "Heart's Desire?"

Kai heard those words and then shook his head slightly, frowning. He had felt weird – dizzy even – for a moment.

"Oooh man, don't tell me they sent you a trashy romance novel!" Max laughed. Ray covered his mouth to keep from bursting out as well.

Tyson steamed at that and pointedly ignored it, opening the book and reading the inside cover. " 'Happy Birthday, Tyson, that is what you shall have.' Signed the Dark Bladerz." The birthday boy continued to read, his eyebrows rising. The midnight haired teen flipped to the next page, and then flipped through a couple more in disbelief.

"Hey… they sent me a blank book!!"

* * *

Loud popping noises echoed throughout the Granger courtyard as Tyson stepped on the bubble wrap. Adding some variety, the baseball capped teen started humming and did a little dance trying to get some rhythm out of the bubbles.

It was much later now, the sky dark and clear. Ray and Max were staying over at Tyson's until they were to return to their respective countries, and they had already crashed for bed, having been a bit jetlagged. Kenny had gone home a little while ago, after his parents and Gramps had talked for hours, so Tyson had come outside to pass some time.

Kai sat on the wooden porch outside as well, watching the birthday boy's antics with wariness. '_Still not one bit of maturity in him…_' The team captain thought, snorting quietly when Tyson twirled around and tried to do some complicated moves. But still, it was one of the reasons why he stuck around the other teen.

Kai preferred these quiet times with Tyson when they didn't end up arguing or end up beybattling with each other. Although, those other times had begun to be preferable too.

Big blue hair falling into big blue eyes… when had he started to notice things like that? When had that become _appealing_?

Upstairs in Tyson's room, the gift from the Dark Bladerz shimmered.

Kai crossed his arms loosely and sighed. "Would you _stop_ that."

"Huh?" Tyson looked up and then stuck out his tongue, making a face. "Yeah and _why_ should I stop?"

"_Because_…" Kai stressed, preparing to tell the other teen that it was annoying. "You look cute, when you do that……" The words flew out of the team captain's mouth before he could stop them. Kai's eyes widened and he abruptly became silent, a steady heat rising through his body, feeling suspiciously like a flush. He hadn't meant to tell him _that_!

"…C-cute?" Tyson asked in disbelief, a little bit of red coming to his face. "Did I just hear Mr. Sourpants Kai actually call me… cute?! This is just a dream…right??" Tyson exclaimed and patted his round cheeks to see if he was dreaming or not. It didn't seem to work though, so the midnight haired teen pinched himself hard instead.

"Ow!" The baseball capped teen started. Taking in Kai's soured expression though, it dawned on him. "You mean I'm _not_ dreaming?!" Tyson exclaimed, his eyes bugging out and his mouth stretching comically wide while he continued to pinch his cheeks.

The dual-haired teen stood up stiffly, taking a look at the shorter teen and sniffed, collecting every ounce of self-composure he had left, he rolled his eyes with measured practise. "Now you just look _ridiculous_." Kai declared scornfully and truthfully, crossing his arms and striding out of the courtyard and onto the street briskly.

"Hey!!" The midnight haired teen complained, letting go of his face and watching as Kai walked off, until he couldn't see him anymore. "Well… You're kinda…… cute… too…" Tyson mumbled as an after thought.

* * *

When Kai rounded the corner and was safely out of view of Tyson's house, the team captain leaned back heavily against a wall, sweat beading on his forehead and body in silent alarm. The team captain's lip curled like his mouth had betrayed him. He stared hard at the sidewalk and griped his knees, his scarf falling over his shoulder. '_What… just happened there?' _

* * *

End Part One of Two.

Like it? Don't like it? Review please!


	2. two

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters and I'm not making any money off of this.

Author's Notes: ……..okay, just so you know, most of this was written..oh god, almost 2 years ago… I just now finished it. I don't expect any reviews, this chapter is crappy to me, that's probably the main reason why it never got posted until now….. Post-season one fic…

* * *

**His Heart's Desire **

* * *

The dual-haired teen sat on the grass overlooking the river, alone. He sighed and closed his eyes. '_What… just happened there?_' It was morning and the day before seemed like a bad dream. His sleep last night had been restless and now that he was awake again the events from Tyson's birthday party kept repeating themselves in his mind.

His mouth had moved and the wrong words came out. It wasn't like he had _meant_ to say...

'_You look cute, when you do that……_' The team captain thought sullenly, opening his eyes and staring out at the water. What had caused him to say something so _stupid_! It didn't matter that it had been the truth… Why had he just said that anyway? He'd had _no_ intention of _ever_ voicing those types of opinions aloud, and all of a sudden he'd said it so casually. Somehow what he'd been feeling and what he was speaking had switched around… and he couldn't figure out why.

Kai grit his teeth and again cursed his slip. No doubt Tyson had already blabbed what he'd said to everyone else. It wasn't like it was a secret between them, and the other teen had probably taken it and made a joke out of it with the others. It was probably better that way in the long run of things, though. If Tyson were to think that he had meant it… that he actually felt some… unexplainable attraction to him at certain times… Well he didn't know what he would do.

Kai frowned to himself and clenched a fist into the grass. There was something going on, he was sure of it. The feeling of dizziness… The weirdness of the blank book… the mistake…And it _was_ strange that nothing bad had actually happened on the day bad things always happened… Tyson's birthday…

One of them must have played a prank on him. Maybe laced the piece of cake he'd eaten with some kind of drug…

Kai's thoughts whirled as his mind worked to come up with a reason for his actions yesterday, _anything_ that would make the embarrassment he'd felt go away!

"Hey there he is!" A voiced called out from the bridge. The team captain looked over and his mouth twisted into a thin line when he realized who it was. Tyson, Max, Ray and the Chief were all walking along the concrete structure, and it looked like they had been looking for him.

"Yeah you're right!" Ray's voice sounded in reply to Max's.

"HEY KAI!" Tyson yelled, waving his arms madly at the dual-haired teen.

Kai turned away quickly and stared out at the water once again, acting like he hadn't heard them. The loud sound of the pounding of feet as the group ran down the dirt path to where he was sitting couldn't be ignored though.

Tyson knelt down beside the team captain, a small smile on his face. "_There_ you are." The midnight haired teen said warmly into Kai's ear. The dual-haired teen felt that familiar feeling of desire within himself surface once again.

"We were looking for you all over the place!" Tyson continued.

"And whose fault is that, Tyson! I _told_ you we should check here first but you took us around the whole city!" Kenny ranted, wiping sweat from his forehead and looking frazzled.

"Well geeze Kenny, we found him didn't we?" Tyson yelled back and then rolled his eyes.

Kai frowned at the loud volume, and then his eyes widened in shock when he was pulled up from the ground by the arm. Tyson was holding his arm and started dragging him down the dirt path away from the others.

Kai's face turned an alarming shade of red before he managed to get himself under control. "Tyson, _what_ do you think you're-"

"Come on Kai, don't you _want _to come over?" Tyson bugged him, looking at him from the corner of his eye.

Fed up, the team captain decided to tell Tyson 'no' flat out. "Yeah… I do-" Kai shut his mouth.

"You do?" Tyson stopped and stared at the other teen. Kai was caught in that deep blue gaze. The baseball-capped teen grinned widely and grabbed Kai's arm more securely, continuing to drag the older teen. "Guess what, my big bro sent me a piñata from his travels! Too bad I didn't get it yesterday, huh? Oh man you should see it. You'll love it!"

"Probably… not." Kai murmured in irritation. He was uncomfortable in this whole situation. Didn't Tyson remember what he had said yesterday? Why did the other teen seek him out instead of avoiding him, like he had done? Why couldn't he just hide his true meanings anymore? Not liking the completely unanswerable questions running through his head, the team captain tried to tug his arm out of Tyson's grasp.

The shorter teen wouldn't let it budge.

"Tyson." Kai said, with a hint of impatience.

"Fine I'll let you go, but you're coming over. You promised." Tyson told him and let go of Kai's arm, letting the team captain walk on his own.

"That's only because-" Kai started with a cool look, ready to say he'd had no choice. "…you looked at me, with those eyes." The team captain continued, out of control of his own words.

Tyson stopped and turned slowly to look at Kai, his mouth dropped open and his dark blue eyes wide. A blush took over the tanned teen's cheeks as he stared at his team captain. '_Did I hear that right?_ _Is he…is he seriously **flirting** with me!…_' Tyson thought wildly. He knew they always ending up having their 'friendly arguments', but he also knew that that's all they were to Kai, even though Tyson's teasing had a different nature that Kenny's mom had rightly guessed. But… '_Yeah right, mean old Kai? First it was that thing last night, and now… this? He hasn't caught on, has he?_' Dismayed by the thought of Kai knowing his hidden feelings, Tyson decided to play dumb. It was easier to antagonize the older teen than try to show him he cared about him anyway. Whenever he had done that before, Kai would end up shutting him out and Tyson didn't like to admit it, but it hurt. The midnight-blue haired teen put on a confounded expression and looked at Kai. "Huh? What, Kai?… what'd you say?…"

Shear disbelief shone on the team captain's face as he realized what he'd just said. Kai swiftly wiped the expression from his face. "Tyson-" The dual-haired teen said curtly, trying to explain. "When you look at me like that…I can't say no…" The words all rolled out wrong, and Kai was left with a stunned expression and a blush creeping over his cheeks.

Tyson gaped at him, and Kai could not look away. '_He can't like me back…can he?"_ The midnight blue haired teen thought. The taller blader was thin-lipped and pale. Tyson let his hope fall. '_Of course he can't…its Kai_.' "Let's go!" The pony-tailed blader abruptly shouted and pumped a fist into the air.

Kai watched him, and then reluctantly followed the other teen. He _had_ promised after all… '_What is **wrong** with me?_' The team captain thought hollowly, and even a bit frighteningly, at the things he had said. This just had to be a bad dream.

* * *

The three other Bladebreakers watched in surprise as Tyson effectively dragged Kai off.

"Hey is it just me, or is Tyson sort of acting differently?" Max questioned, scratching his head as he watched the midnight haired teen pull Kai by the arm.

"I don't know," Ray shook his head in disbelief beside the blond. "He's acting a lot like Mariah does sometimes back home."

Max shot the Chinese teen a sly look. "Oh yeah?"

Ray coughed, a blush on his face as he continued. "Ahem…what I'm saying is… if I didn't know any better, I'd say he was trying to be, _cute_ or something."

"You're joking!" Max gasped.

"Now that you mention it Ray, as crazy as it sounds, I think Tyson does seem to be trying extra hard to do that." The Chief analyzed and then sighed, putting his face in his hand. "Aahh not that he's doing a good job of it… it's embarrassing to see." The bespectacled teen groaned.

"OooOooh, now I get it!" Max exclaimed, snapping his fingers. "I bet he's trying to keep Kai around – y'know how they always end up arguing. He probably wants to prevent it!"

"Are you sure?" The Chinese teen laughed. "They fight so much it's like they like it."

"You guys are lucky you were in different countries, you didn't have to put up with it all summer!" The Chief added in and adjusted his glasses.

The three teens shared a laugh at that and then started to head back to Tyson's home for the other games.

* * *

In the Granger's courtyard the Bladebreakers were gathered around a tall tree that grew there. Strung up on one of the large branches was a large donkey-shaped piñata stuffed with candies.

"Wow this is great Tyson!" Max cheered, staring at the colourful object.

"I wish I had had one on my birthday." Ray agreed.

"Aah remember Tyson! You only get three tries!" Kenny reminded the world champion from where he sat on the ground.

"Nooo problem Chief!" Tyson grinned. "I'm gonna break it open in one swing!"

"Now, this I've got to see…" Kai taunted from his spot against the tall stone wall surrounding the Granger's dojo, trying to regain his usual poise by giving Tyson a hard time. His arms were crossed as he watched, his expression indicating that he didn't think Tyson could do it.

Tyson perked up and looked over at the team captain who had a hint of a smirk on his face. Tyson puffed out a steamed breath and planted his fists on his hips, striking a pose. "Just _watch_ me." He grinned and winked at the older teen causing Kai to redden slightly and avert his eyes.

"Awright!" Tyson cheered as he tied a blindfold around his eyes. Grabbing the bat on the grass beside him up, the midnight haired teen hefted it and stepped forward intending to start the game.

"Whoa whoa, waitasecond!" Max waved his hands and shook his head. "Tyson you're _supposed_ to spin around in a circle three times before you swing at it!" The blond explained, wondering if Tyson was gonna try and cheat.

Kai looked back at the baseball capped boy, his interest once again captivated.

"Oh fine!" Tyson sighed exasperatedly and twirled around three times, planting his feet in exactly the same position. "Here I go!"

The Bladebreakers watched as Tyson took a step forward and swung. The bat hit the piñata with a loud whack, but no candy fell out as it swayed from side to side.

"C'mon Tyson, that was weak!" Max heckled his friend.

"Alright! It's not so easy!" Ray grinned. "If Tyson couldn't get it, I'll break it open for sure!"

"You still get two more tries Tyson!" Kenny tried to reassure the now fuming teen.

"Yeah yeah…" Tyson grumbled and pretended he had to scratch his forehead, instead subtly pushing the blindfold down enough for one blue eye to peek through and see what he was doing. '_This_ time for sure!' The world champ moved to swing again when Kai's smooth voice cut in.

"Tyson…I _saw_ that." Kai stated pointedly, pushing himself away from the stone wall and striding over to the caught teen.

"Ah hah hah…hah…" Tyson laughed sheepishly, but it turned nervous and unsure as Kai kept closing the space between them.

When the team captain was face to face with the pony-tailed boy, a slight wave of dizziness overcame Kai for an instant, and unseen to any of them, back in Tyson's room the mysterious book glowed for a second time. Shaking the feeling away and looking back down at the half-blindfolded boy, he reached out.

Tyson held his breath as Kai's hand came up towards his face – '_What's he doing? In front of everyone else?_' – and plucked the blindfold off.

Tyson breathed out, his awkwardness finally flowing away.

"What's going on Kai?" Ray asked, Max and Kenny looking on questioningly.

Kai avoided looking into Tyson's eyes. "This one here…" The dual-haired blader clamped a hand down on the shorter boy's shoulder. "… was peeking." Kai answered, his hand still resting on a subdued, slightly red Tyson.

"What?" The Chief exclaimed. "Tyson!"

"Whaaaatt, geeze…" Tyson complained, but he couldn't get any farther in his explanations as the blindfold that had been snatched off of him had settled over his eyes once again. The holder of Dragoon held still. "Kai?"

The taller blader said nothing, but Tyson could feel the deft movements of him as Kai retied the slip of cloth around his head. Fingers lingered for a moment in his hair, before he was being turned around in circles to get him thoroughly confused this time. "Woah!"

He felt a bit dizzy, but he wasn't entirely sure it was from the spinning. Tyson wobbled and rested his head on Kai's shoulder.

"Now that's how to do it!" Max shouted.

Kai looked down at Tyson and… He just looked so… He just was so… desirable… to him…

"Tyson…" Kai muttered, his breath stirring the shorter teen's blue bangs. And that was supposed to be it. He wasn't supposed to say anything else, but… "Why is it at certain times I just can't help falling for you?" He whispered.

The words tickled his ear, and Tyson nearly gasped. Not certain if he had heard that right at all, the blindfolded teen turned his face in Kai's direction in question.

"I-…Hurry up!" Kai muttered hastily and shoved the bat into Tyson's hands.

'_He couldn't have just said that…._' Tyson thought wildly. '_I was just hearing things… yeah…_'

"C'mon Tyson! Go for it!" Max cheered and the baseball capped birthday boy gripped the bat in determination.

"OK! _This_ time!" Tyson swung disorientedly and hit the piñata head on. Tyson pulled the blindfold off fast to see if he'd got it, but the piñata was still intact. "What is this thing made out of! Steel?"

"I guess your brother didn't want you to get fat on all the candies." Ray said scratching his head.

"Oh yeah?" Tyson puffed up at that looking offended. "Those candies are mine!" The teen slipped the blindfold back on and swung the bat at the piñata again but fell over when he hit nothing but air.

"Oooh…" Tyson groaned from on the grass. He tore the blindfold off and held it up in surrender. "Your turn, guys."

"Awesome!" Max grinned and grabbed the cloth from his teammate's hand.

* * *

A while later and the blond had knocked one of the legs off but only 2 candies had fallen to the ground from the limb. Ray hadn't managed to break open the savage beast either and he was currently frowning and scratching his head.

"Alright, my turn again!" Tyson declared grabbing the blindfold up from Ray.

"Wait shouldn't Kai get a turn?" The Chinese teen spoke up, not wanting Tyson to get all the candies for himself after Max and he had weakened the piñata's defenses.

Tyson paused and smiled challengingly at their team captain. "How about it?" He held out the bat and blindfold ceremonially.

Kai stared at the items for a minute before taking them. "Fine. If it'll just end this game already."

In no time, Kai had suited up and he was advancing on the hapless victim hanging in the tree. The bat slammed into the piñata and busted its head off making candies fly everywhere. One hit Kenny in the head. "Ahh OW!" The bespectacled teen screeched.

"YEAH!" Tyson whooped, jumping up and then diving to the ground to gather as much as he could.

"Hey save some for me!" Max bolted up and tried to get some candies as well, while Ray had already begun to gather lots into the fabric of his long Chinese robe.

Kai reached up and pulled the cloth away from his eyes and over his hair in order to see the scene in front of him. Satisfied, he dropped what he was holding and turned to head back inside the dojo.

"Hey Kai! Don't you want any?" Tyson asked quickly, standing right behind the taller teen. "I've got plenty of kisses for you!"

Kai whirled around at that and stared at Tyson who was smiling widely, sweets already in his mouth. "…what?" A faint tinge of colour had appeared on the taller blader's cheeks and nose.

"See?" The baseball-capped teen held out his hands, displaying the little chocolates. "Come on… I bet you could do with a kiss." Tyson grinned, his voice taking on that usual teasing tone he always saved just for Kai.

Kai gazed back at him, but his eyes weren't anywhere near the chocolates in Tyson's hands. He was looking into those big eyes, his mind latched onto the other meaning of Tyson's words. Unbeknownst to him, the dual-haired blader's eyes flashed a shiny blue for a second before they turned normal again. The words for what he really wanted were suddenly very easy to say.

"I think I could do with one…" Kai replied softly.

"Y-you could?" Tyson's question ended oddly high-pitched as he stared back. "Y'know…" He cleared his throat and tilted his head. "You've been acting kinda odd. Are you feeling ok?"

Kai felt dream-like almost. He looked down. "Right now…" He trailed off, and then looked back up into Tyson's face. Kai quieted and slowly he leaned closer until their bangs were mingling and his mouth was a breath away from Tyson's. "I feel perfect…"

Tyson's eyes widened and he shakily dropped the candies on the ground.

"T-man! You've got yourself a buncha homies here to see ya!" Grandpa Granger's voice startled everybody in the yard. Kenny, Ray and Max looked up from where they'd been collecting all of the candies and all eyes focused on Tyson and Kai's close proximity.

Nobody said anything for a moment, and Kai blinked unhurriedly, wordlessly straightening up and stalking off without a sound.

"W-wait! Kai!" Tyson snapped out of it and moved to follow.

A wooden sword was brought down in Tyson's path.

"Huh!"

Gramps crossed his arms. "Hold up there little dude. Greet your guests before ya chase down the rest! Fall out! Back to the house!"

* * *

"The Dark Bladerz!" Max shouted.

"That's our name, don't wear it out." Lupinex retorted.

"YOU'RE my guests?" Tyson blurted.

"Ah, Tyson. What a great party, full of drinks and sweets. How are you enjoying your birthday gift?" Sanguinex asked upon seeing the world champion.

"My birthday gift?" Tyson echoed suddenly distracted.

The Dark Bladerz all shared a look. "It did arrive, didn't it?" Zomb put forward.

"If you mean that book, then yes Tyson got it." Ray spoke up, seeing as how the rest of the Bladebreakers were still stunned at having the European monster team right here. "What exactly is it supposed to be anyway?"

That answer seemed to relieve the humanly-challenged group of bladers, and Sanguinex smiled. "Ahh the Book of Heart's Desires. It truly is the perfect gift. The book casts its spell on whoever touches it first, and makes them say what they want. It also transcribes the holder's deepest desires into its pages… and allows for easy reading!" Sanquinex explained.

"What?" Everyone yelled.

"Wait, so let me get this straight… you mean it curses you?" Ray questioned.

"Yeah, into saying stuff about your desires?" Max continued.

"Yeess." Cenotaph answered, nodding.

Ray and Max looked at Tyson who was strangely quiet, his wild bangs shadowing his eyes.

"So _that's _what it does?" The pony-tailed teen asked.

"But wait… you haven't been saying anything out of the ordinary." Max said.

"No, _he_ hasn't." Ray replied. "But who touched it first?"

The Bladebreaker's eyes all became wide as they realized just who had been the one cursed.

"Kai…" Tyson breathed.

"Oh no! So you mean you did not touch it first? Hmm that is a problem for us…" Sanquinex snapped his fingers and from somewhere in the dojo, the book came floating into his waiting hands.

"Aahh this is more than a problem! And there's still something I don't understand! _How_ is that the perfect gift?" Kenny shouted.

Sanquinex looked down at the frazzled teen. "We thought that _this_ way we would know for certain what Tyson wanted…"

"For Christmas!" Zomb chimed in.

"And any other gift-giving holidays." Lupinex finished.

"Oooohhh…." Kenny groaned and put his face in his hands.

"Hmmm it seems a little empty…." Sanquinex said as he flipped through the book.

"So how do you _stop_ saying your deepest desires aloud?" Tyson nearly jumped on the vampire, his face lit up with a serious eagerness. "It can't be fun to just blurt out what you're thinking! How does the curse lift anyway?"

"I thought it was obvious!" Cenotaph stepped in, his bandages swaying. "When your desires come true of course!"

"Why didn't you say it sooner!" Tyson grinned and grabbed the book out of Sanguinex's hands, belting out the door in a split second.

* * *

Kai walked along the dirt part by the river, his hands shoved deep in his pockets. Absently he kicked at a rock and sent plumes of dust skittering along with it. What had he been doing back there? Had he really been ready to reveal it all…? Tyson would have to be a _complete_ idiot not to notice the messages he'd been sending all afternoon weren't just friendly arguments…. Things were suddenly wildly out of his control.

There was only one explanation for all of this. He was under some kind of hallucinogen… had to be.

"Kai! Hey Kai – stop!"

At the sound of that yelling, Kai felt dizzy and almost swooned on his feet for a second. It seemed like the world had flipped itself around and then set itself back upright. "Ugh..." The dual-haired blader stumbled slightly.

"Kai would you quit playing hard to get!" Tyson gasped out as he came to a halt behind Kai, from running after the older teen. Once he'd caught his breath, a lopsided smile appeared on his face.

The dual haired blader froze and abruptly turned around at that. He glared heatedly at Tyson. "I am _not_ playing hard to get." The biting words coming out just like they used to. "I'm just trying to get away from _you_." He finished coolly as the shorter teen came closer.

"You- You're what?"

"You heard me." Kai's mouth stayed slightly open, he was almost surprised at his usual harsh reply. He watched as Tyson's expression became stunned and crushed. Everything he liked about the other boy was gone because of him now, but he was unable to do anything about it, his mouth was frozen. Somehow now that he'd got it back, he felt even less in control now than before.

"You are such a jerk!" Tyson yelled angrily, blinking his eyes rapidly to get rid of the blurriness there. "Sometimes you act like you've got no heart at all!"

Despite his foul mood, Kai flinched at that direct hit, his long bangs shadowing his eyes. Tyson immediately felt his anger dissipate and he walked closer. "Kai I- I didn't mean that…Of course you've got a heart, and you care about us right? I know you do." Tyson smiled up at the taller blader and held Kai's shoulders. "My birthday was great cause you came, and when yours comes around again I'll make sure you get what you really want too."

"No…" Kai cut in, suddenly staring right at Tyson, everything out of his own volition. Maybe he didn't have to follow his old intentions anymore. "You're right…I don't have a heart."

Tyson opened his mouth to disagree, but the dual-haired blader interrupted again, a slight smile on his lips. "It belongs to you." The whispered admission was incredibly hard to say.

Tyson stared at Kai with wide eyes before he smiled slyly and wound his arms fully around the taller blader's neck. "Are you saying what I _think_ you're saying? Cause I know how you love to confuse me…"

Kai bit his lip, and the smile changed into a smirk. "And here I thought you loved confusing me."

"So much for being subtle." Tyson grinned, his long blue bangs in his eyes as he looked up at his team captain. "So… how about that kiss, huh?"

Kai's breath hitched and he leaned in just like before, his own hands encircling Tyson's waist. Something bad always happening on Tyson's birthday? Nah, of course not… "Tyson… I think you read my mind."

Tyson felt the weight of the mystical book in his jacket pocket and he grinned, his face pink with a blush. "Not really." He laughed and tugged Kai closer. "It was on my mind too."

Their lips met and Kai squeezed Tyson tighter in his arms. Neither of them noticed as the book fell open on the ground to the only page that had anything written on it. His heart's desire.

_Tyson_.

The world champ's hat fell off soon after right on top of the book. Hey! After all… nobody else had to know.

* * *

**The End.**

Liked it? Didn't like it? ...Hated it? Review please!


End file.
